


Rain

by jaureguibrooke



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguibrooke/pseuds/jaureguibrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining today, she knows how much Lauren hates rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> well I don't know what is this so yeah hope you like. ps. sorry for grammar mistakes/spelling check

Rainy days like today reminds me of you. I used to love rain, calm and pure sound of raindrops hitting the roof while I was laying down on the bed used to be my favorite sound. Just like your voice. Both of them were sounds I wouldn't mind hearing forever, they were just perfect. Your voice was raspy and low around me, sometimes you would experience saying words to me just to see how I would react. You would sing to me late at night when all I could think about was your embrace holding me close to your heart and keeping me _warm_. I used to believe your voice was going to be there forever.

 

It is raining today, the sky is filled with clouds, I hate clouds. I hate clouds just like I hate your glossy eyes when you are about to cry. They clouds remind me of your sad eyes. I used to hate seeing you cry, anything that hurt you would hurt me too. Your eyes were a shiny sparkling green just before you forgot to contain your emotions as they slip away from your soul. You said you hated crying, it made you look weak. It didn't matter, because when I was around you were _stronger_.

 

It is dark inside my house today, and you know I'm afraid of the dark. I used to sleep in your bed excusing myself that 'it was too dark' in my room. I said you were my light, but with time you faded  away. You would protect me from the demons and secrets darkness was gathering around me. I used to be your safety, now I hear your screams at dawn after you wake up from your nightmares - all your _demons_ look like me now.

 

I wish you remember everything we had. Because I do. It was beautiful the way your eyes found mine when no one else was paying attention to us, how our hands intertwined behind my back when you were next to me. It was beautiful the way you could love me when everything was falling apart.

 

Those nights I climbed up to your bed and rested my head against your chest and your finger were playing mindlessly with my hair and none of us wondered about the world were the nights I wished that could last forever. You said it could, if I closed my eyes and believed enough. I did, and you kissed me.

 

Your lips pressed against mine so softly and gentle I wished you could be mine forever. It was the first time you apologized to me. During the next days you weren't there at night to shatter me from the darkness, so I didn't sleep. Months passed and I grew used to live without your warmth and love. You avoided me against all costs, you didn't even look at me fearing I could see any kind of emotion in your eyes.

 

I miss your eyes, how they would stare deep into mine at night. I miss your embrace, you were my heaven. I miss your smile, how your lips slightly parted and your cheeks would blush - it was my smile. I miss your lips, softy and kind against mine that day. I miss you, how you never said you loved me back and left me without any hesitation. 

 

And today, it's raining. I remember you said you hated rain, and I argued with you because I wished you could understand how much rainy days were like you. And I'm sitting outside the park right now, thinking about how much you hated rain but seeing you smile warmly at he's embrace under the raindrops at the bench. You didn't see me sitting there. I can see you frowning now, you are looking up at the clouds, suddenly your faces changes and you say something to him. You are leaving now, because it's raining. I know you still hate rain, mostly because you always said it was 'wet and pointless'.

 

And it reminds you of me.


End file.
